dresdenfilesfandomcom-20200216-history
Red Court
The Red Court was one of the Vampire Courts. It was first mentioned in Grave Peril, where they declared war on the White Council. This war continued until the Court was destroyed by a bloodline curse in Changes. Description Red Court vampires were non-human creatures, capable of disguising themselves as, and preying on, humans. Their true form was described as flabby, bat-like, and with a distended belly. Their skin mask could be used for disguise and discarded at any time, in part or in whole. The Red Court was based in Central and South America. They would use the people of villages as cattle; feeding on everyone, including children.Death Masks, ch. 14 They also were one of the major supernatural nations in the world with holdings all over the world: property, corporations, accounts, some governments, stocks, and a variety of other assets.Ghost Story, ch. 10 The Red Court had a highly organized feudalistic system with a Red King at the top, followed by Dukes and lower ranks. The mark of power is to be able to control the blood thirst—that is indulging in it by choice and not by impulse.Changes, ch. 43 Crossing a threshold would render a Red Court vampire nearly paralyzed.Ghost Story, ch. 09 According to the knowledge of the Fellowship of Saint Giles, a standard Red Court field operations team consisted of six vampires.Changes, ch. 04 The entire Red Court was destroyed by their own own curse aimed at the McCoy-Dresden family.Ghost Story, ch. 7 If any were missed by the curse, they would have had to be the youngest of the least powerful bloodlines or sheltered in some protective place. Known members include the Red King, Bianca St. Claire, Paolo Ortega, Arianna Ortega Lords of Outer Night, Arianna Ortega, Paolo Ortega, Bianca St. Claire, Kyle Hamilton and Kelly Hamilton. Known enemies are the Fellowship of Saint Giles, the White Council, the Knights of the Cross, the Venatori, and the Faerie Courts. In the series ''Grave Peril'' In Grave Peril at Bianca's Ball, the Red Court manipulated and instigated The War with the White Council—by setting up Harry Dresden and Susan Rodriguez—in an effort to destroy them.Grave Peril, ch. 38 ''Summer Knight'' In Summer Knight, ''Death Masks'' In Death Masks, Susan Rodriguez invites Harry Dresden to come with her to Honduras where she ended up and plans on getting a job there with the Fellowship of Saint Giles to fight the Red Court. ''Changes'' In Changes, Harry Dresden discovered that the Red King is a junkie to his blood thirst. Dresden thought that it explained a lot about how the Red Court behaved during The War—they were brilliant and aggressive one moment and made dumb, crazy mistakes the next.Changes, ch. 43 At the end of the novel, the Red Court was destroyed at Chichén Itzá. by a bloodline curse ''Ghost Story'' In Ghost Story, the destruction of the Red Court has left a power vacuum. Every two-bit supernatural group or organization is attempting to take advantage of it and found an empire. South America is the worst. Chicago has managed to repel the Fomor and the Paranet has been a huge help by saving hundreds of lives.Ghost Story, ch. 10 Ghost Story, ch. 24 References See also *Vampire Courts *Bianca's Ball *Casaverde *Archangel *Outsiders External links * Red Court article on dresdenfiles.wikidot.com Category:General Category:AAAA